1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling of electronic devices, and particularly to heat dissipating assemblies incorporating heat pipes for more efficiently dissipating heat from electronic devices.
2. Prior Art
Developments in today""s highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in performances of electronic devices. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices, large amounts of heat are produced. A conventional heat sink formed by extrusion is frequently no longer able to satisfactorily remove heat from modem high-speed electronic devices.
As thermal loads of electronic devices continue to increase, so therefore more effective ways to cool such devices have been sought. One apparatus developed to cool high-speed electronic devices is illustrated in FIG. 3. A heat dissipating assembly 2 comprises a heat-conductive block 3, a heat sink 4 and a heat pipe 5. The heat-conductive block 3 is attached onto a surface of a heat-generating element (not shown) to absorb heat therefrom. One end of the heat pipe 5 is connected to the heat-conductive block 3. The other end of the heat pipe 5 is placed above and across the heat sink 4. The heat sink 4 includes a plurality of parallel heat-dissipating fins 6. A through hole (not labeled) is defined through a middle of the fins 6, for extension of the heat pipe 5 therethrough. Unfortunately, in assembly, the heat pipe 5 must be inserted into the through hole through each fin 6 one by one. Then each fin 6 is fixed to the heat pipe 5 by spot welding. This process is cumbersome and time-consuming. In addition, the heat pipe 5 contacts each fin 6 at one point only. This does not take full advantage of the high heat conductivity of the heat pipe 5, nor of the available area of contact of each fin 6. Furthermore, the assembly 2 dissipates heat by natural air convection only, with no means for enhancing such convection. An example of the above-described assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 409886.
Therefore, an improved heat dissipating assembly for an electronic device which overcomes the above problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating assembly which is easily assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating assembly which utilizes a plurality of concertinaed heat pipes to attain optimal heat transfer efficiency.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat dissipating assembly comprises a pair of concertinaed heat pipes, a plurality of fins, a shell, a heat-conductive block and a fan. The fins are spaced and stacked one above the other. A plurality of channels is defined through opposite sides of the stack of fins, for insertion of the heat pipes thereinto. The shell comprises a frame and a cover mounted to a top side of the frame, thereby defining a space for accommodating the stack of fins and the heat pipes therein. A plurality of first and second openings is defined in a bottom plate of the frame and in the cover respectively, for extension of bottommost and topmost portions of the heat pipes therethrough respectively. A horizontal end portion of each heat pipe extends over the cover and engages with the block. The fan is mounted to one end of the shell, to provide forced air convection.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention together with the attached drawings, in which: